


Happy New Year

by Fred_erick_Frankenstein



Category: Arsenic and Old Lace (1944)
Genre: Fanart, Happy new year to y'all, I wrote this in 30 minutes so please bear w me, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, and fanfic, it's 4 am where i am but it was worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_erick_Frankenstein/pseuds/Fred_erick_Frankenstein
Summary: I'ts New Year....And I was in the mood for some fluff for two of my favorite characters♥♥This takes time at the end of the year 1929.
Relationships: Jonathan Brewster/Herman Einstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Happy New Year

„Only ten more minutes, Chonny.“, Herman glanced up at the dark blue sky.

Jonathan nodded. Herman turned and smiled at him.

„Are you excited, Chonny? After all, it’s a new decade…“

Jonathan huffed, looking at his hands. 

„And what’s going to change in a new decade, Herman?“, he raised an eyebrow.

Herman pouted. Thinking, he tilted his head.

„Oh, I don’t know. But …“, curiously he stepped closer to the sitting Jonathan. „Don’t you think that a new decade is like a new beginning … things can change and get better …“

Jonathan opened his mouth to object and looked up. He stopped. Herman looked at him with shining eyes and a small smile played around his lips. Jonathan’s face softened. He couldn’t say anything mean when Herman looked at him like that. He reached out a hand. Herman’s smile widened as he stepped closer.

„Yes, of course it’s a fresh start …“, Jonathan muttered. „What would you change, Herman?“

Herman looked at him thoughtfully.

„I don’t know … Maybe we could run away from the police a little less …“, he whispered, almost inaudibly.

Jonathan’s arms tightened around him. With an almost nervous smile, Herman returned the hug and buried his face in Jonathan’s hair.

„Fair enough, that would be a nice change …", Jonathan snorted.

Hermans relaxed in his arms. He opened his mouth to say something else. 

The church bells interrupted them. _One, two, three, four, five, six,…_

Herman intensified the pressure of his arm, pressing a light kiss to Jonathan’s head.

_Ten, eleven, twelf._

„Happy new year, Chonny.“

With a smile Jonathan lifted his head until he met Hermans lips. He could feel Herman smiling. Herman‘s hands landed on Jonathan’s shoulders and pulled him closer against him.

„Happy new year, Herman.“, mumbled Jonathan when they parted. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it♥♥


End file.
